


My Sunshine

by joaniemalfoy



Series: Drarry Fairy-Tale Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Bisexual Harry Potter, Draco doesn't have long hair lol, Fairy Tale Retellings, Feminine Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Plot, Romantic Fluff, Short Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and as always, draco is a bratty sub i will also die on this hill, draco is a princess i will die on this hill, god how do i tag this idefk, harry is literally flynn rider it doesnt get any better than this, harry potter is smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniemalfoy/pseuds/joaniemalfoy
Summary: The long-lost Prince Draco had been locked away in a tower by his captor. He was raised by her and considers her his mother. The ring connected with him had the power to heal and restore, gifted by the sun itself.He's always wanted to see the lanterns that shine every year on his birthday. Was there a meaning behind them? Why did it feel like they were meant for him?When Draco is confronted by a prince, Harry, that used his tower as refuge, Draco asks him to help Draco escape and see the lanterns. What happens when they become attached to each other?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Fairy-Tale Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100549
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dahlia12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia12/gifts).



> ummm heyyyy i didn't write this in one night whhaaaatt 
> 
> ITS HERE and ITS FABULOUS (i hope?) ANYWAYS id like to thank dahlia for requesting this and waiting so patiently for it! you've been super supportive of this series and it's been super nice seeing you comment. i hope i reach your expectations!!
> 
> in case you don't get the summary (because let me tell you, i was struggling to figure out how to explain the plot of tangled) this is a spin-off of the disney movie: tangled.
> 
> please please please comment some requests because i really want to write content for you! the next work in this series is: beauty and the beast! disclaimer: i wont write anything with harry being the princess/damsel lol! i also will not write things like mulan and pocahontas because i feel those are for particular cultures and the last thing i'd like to do is offend somebody. this is meant to be a lighthearted series for all to enjoy :]
> 
> p.s. petunia is not related to harry in this story. 
> 
> enjoy ! [rated teen and up for mild suggestiveness and language]

This is a story of a boy. His name is Draco. 

The story starts with the sun. The sun dropped a single piece of sunlight. And from that droplet of sunlight, grew a flower. This flower had the ability to heal the sick and injured, for it was magic. 

As the centuries past, a kingdom grew on the island across from the flower. The kingdom was ruled by kind royals, King and Queen Malfoy. The queen, Narcissa, was pregnant, a baby on the way and approaching quickly. 

Except she got sick. Really sick. 

So, the people of the kingdom began to look for a miracle. Anything. While searching, they saw a faint glow off a cliffside. As they came near, they saw the magical flower. They excitedly harvested it and brought it to the queen, who was healed by its power. 

The queen gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who had beautiful grey eyes and hair as white as snow. 

To celebrate Prince Draco’s birth, the kingdom lit lanterns in the sky to thank the sun. 

And for that moment, everything was perfect. Everybody was happy. 

And then that moment ended. A cruel woman who used the magical plant for greed to make herself young again had been angry the flower had been harvested. So, she took her anger out on the one person who had the powers.   
Draco Malfoy. 

See, Draco inherited the power of the sunlight. With the rest of the flower, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy decided to mold it into a ring. Except they found that only Draco could wear it, as if he were connected to it. Like the magic was in his blood. 

So, the evil woman decided to take Draco too, along with the ring. For Draco could make her young, too! He  _ was  _ the sunlight. 

The kingdom searched and searched, to no avail. Draco Malfoy was gone, and would be forever. The kingdom mourned, but nobody more than Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They cursed the wicken woman who had stolen their boy from them. 

The woman had strategically hid Draco in a tower deep in the woods and raised him as his own. She didn’t allow Draco to do anything outside of the tower, venturing out on her own and leaving Draco cooped up and lonely. 

Except for one night, on his birthday in June, he snuck to the window to watch lantern's light up the night sky. Why it happened on his birthday, he didn’t know. But he loved it. It was his little happiness in the dark world his mother swore it was. 

Draco grew to be okay with that, though. For his mother knew best. Right? 

And his mother’s name was Petunia Dursley. 

Draco swung his legs off the ledge of the tower, gazing downward. It was about seven in the morning, his mother had left for the day again. He was lonesome, per usual. He wasn’t allowed to have any pets or company, so he typically tried to keep himself busy. 

He had watched the sun rise and go from navy to pink to blue. 

He hopped into the tower, grabbing the broom. He needed to start his chores, then he could begin his fun. He polished, mopped, waxed, and made the house look tidy. 

He had read every book on the shelf, but decided to reread one or two just because he was so entirely bored with himself. He also busied himself with art. He enjoyed painting, and had gotten rather good at it.

As a compromise to not going outside, mother had allowed him to paint everywhere and anywhere inside the tower. 

He then washed some dishes to begin an afternoon of cooking and baking. (He’d gotten good at that over the years, too.) He made himself lunch, baked some more, stretched, sketched, made candles, and sewed. 

Draco then gazed out the open window. Tomorrow was his eighteenth birthday. The lanterns would be out tomorrow night, like they were every year. 

Maybe this year, his mother would let him see them up close. 

Maybe this year, his mother would let him out of the tower. 

Harry brushed down the side of the palace, tiles popping off as he leaped onto the other roof. Following him was his two acquaintances, Crabbe and Goyle. They all just mostly stole together and shared what they retrieved. They weren’t besties. 

He gazed off the castle roof, down at the town. “Man, I could get used to this view,” Harry said, smirking. 

Crabbe sneered, “If you do this right, we’ll buy you a castle. Now  _ get down there.” _

Harry sighed exasperatedly, tying the rope around his waist. The two men lowered him down, Harry’s eyes pinned on the glowing tiara. 

As he grabbed it quietly, a guard facing the other way sneezed. He couldn’t help himself, “Hay fever?” The guard chuckled and nodded. When it registered, it was too late. Harry was pulled out through the roof, and the three men took off, the tiara in Harry’s satchel. 

“Get them!” Roared a guard. They took off through the town, running across the bridge. 

“You know, I could really see myself in a castle. Couldn’t you? Man, all the things we’ve seen, and it’s only eight in the morning!” Harry laughed as he ran faster. 

“Mother, I want to see the floating lights,” Draco said finally. He let out a long breath. His mother looked confused. 

“You mean the stars!” She finally said, placing down her basket of goods and pulling off her cloak. “Bring your ring dear, and sing to me,” She said.

Draco nodded and walked over. “No, the lanterns. They happen every year on my birthday, remember? And that’s tomorrow. I don’t want to just watch them from my window, this year, I want to see them up close.” 

His mother stopped, “You want to go outside?” 

Draco stopped, too. “Yes…” Draco took a deep breath, “Mother, I’m turning eighteen. We don’t have to go close! I just want to go outside and maybe sit on the hill or something. Please?” 

“Draco,” His mother said, “You’re as fragile as a flower,” She walked closer to him, making Draco back up slightly. “You know why we stay up in the tower…”

“I know, but--”

“That’s right,” She cut him off, “To keep you safe. You know I know best. It’s a truly scary world out there!” Draco bit his bottom lip. 

“You know what I’ve warned you about,” She said slowly, “You’re an attractive boy, Draco, people will be ready to snatch you up the second you’re out in the world. Thugs will want to take advantage of you. There’s also poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, the  _ plague!”  _

“Mother!” 

“It’s true!” His mom insisted. Draco just shrunk back. He shouldn’t have asked. Now she’s going on a tangent again. “See, Draco, I’ll protect you,” She said, tilting his head up to look at her. “Skip the drama, just stay here and watch from your window. Alright?” 

Draco, looking off to the side, just nodded. “Yes, mother.” 

“Perfect, my sunshine,” She whispered, kissing Draco’s nose. “Have you thought of any other gifts you’d like?”

Draco numbly nodded, “The paints? That you got me two years ago.” 

“Much better,” His mother held Draco’s cheek, “As you know, that’s a very long trip. About three days. So they may be a little belated, but nonetheless. I’ll start my journey tonight, alright? Just stay here and entertain yourself as always.”

Draco nodded, “I will, mother.” 

“I love you, Draco,” She said, “Ta-ta, I’ll see you in three days, my sunshine.”

Looking out the window and watching her disappear into the forest, he frowned. “I’ll just be here,” Draco slumped. 

Harry ran through the deep forest, light sprinkling the grass through the tree canopies. They ran past a WANTED poster with him, Crabbe, and Goyle on it. 

He stopped. “They always get my nose wrong,” Harry complained.

“Potter! Get a move-on!” 

Harry rolled his eyes and kept running. He had good stamina, he didn’t know why they were so worried. They kept running, nearly tripping over themselves when they reached a dead end. “Shit.” Harry swore, “Fuck!” 

He turned, “Give me a boost, and I’ll pull you up, ‘Kay?” 

Crabbe and Goyle scowled. Goyle spoke up, “Give us the satchel, and then we’ll do it.” Harry made a mock offense. 

“After all this time, you don’t trust me?” He looked at Crabbe and Goyles monotone faces. “Fine.” He handed them the satchel, and they helped him over the steep cliff. 

“Now help us up,” Goyle said, reaching his hand up. Harry looked down and scrunched his nose. 

“Sorry,” He said, holding up the satchel, “My hands are full.” Crabbe and Goyle’s eyes went comically wide as he booked it away. 

_ “Potter!”  _

Harry ran as fast as he could. The guards didn’t scare him, but Crabbe and Goyle sure did. He was then hit with the realization he was being chased by five guards, the main one on a pretty white steed. “Maximus, go!” 

He slid under a fallen trunk, avoiding them and saving himself a little time. All of them were held back when he went over a tree, except the main guard, who had a crossbow. 

In a last resort, he grabbed onto a vine and whispered a german prayer as he swung around, kicking the guard in the gut and landing perfectly on the horse. The obedient steed immediately stopped, refusing to move with Harry on it. “Son of a bitch!” Harry said, “Go!” 

The horse stayed put. _ Damn you _ , He leaped off it, but then began a chase again. The goddamn horse was chasing him. He ducked behind a veil of vines, holding his breath as the horse looked around, confused, then continued on. He let out the breath, walking down the short cave and out the other side. 

What was  _ that? _

A large tower in the middle of nowhere stood before him. It looked mossy, but the flowers by the window looked… new. 

Oh well. He needed a place to hide. Peeking into his satchel, he jogged toward the tower and opened the wooden door. He closed it securely, going up the winding staircase and whistling under his breath. 

He reached the top, opening the door and looking inside. Woah. The walls were covered in paintings, and the room smelled like pastries. It was like somebody was actively living here. 

Wait. 

_ BANG.  _

Harry woke up slowly, blinking a few times. He then jolted up, noticing immediately that his hands and legs were tied to a wooden chair. His first thought was that he had been turned in, but that wouldn’t make sense. 

In front of him stood a boy, probably about his age. He was slim, his skin a porcelain white. His hair was as white as snow with streaks of blond. His cheeks were flushed a faint red and his pink lips slightly parted. He was… pretty. Really pretty. Harry stuttered over his words, looking right into those grey stormy eyes. 

“Am I dead?” Harry asked. The blond raised an eyebrow. Harry smirked, “Because you look like an angel.” 

The boy let out a verbal ‘ugh’. “Who are you, and how did you find me?” The boy asked. 

“I’m Harry. Harry Potter. I was going through a stroll in the forest when I came upon the tower to rest,” He explained (lied), “And I think you gave me a concussion.” 

“Sorry,” The boy whispered. He was holding a frying pan. Just brilliant.

“Alright, blondie, here’s the deal--” 

“Draco.” 

“Pretty. Alright, Draco, here’s the deal. You’re gonna let me out and give me my satchel back. I’m gonna go. Nobody will know I was here, nobody will know you’re here. Good deal? Sounds like a good deal?” Harry looked at Draco. Man, he was cute. 

“Do you know what these are?” Draco asked, pointing to the wall. It was a painting of the glowing lanterns. 

“The thing they do for the prince…?” He asked. Draco looked as if he were contemplating. Then he nodded. 

“I want you to take me to see the lanterns. Once that happens, we can go through with the deal, and you’ll have your precious satchel and tiara back. Good deal? Sounds like a good deal?” Draco batted his eyelashes. 

Harry pursed his lips. “The kingdom and I, aren’t the bestest of friends right now…” 

Harry gasped silently as Draco got  _ really  _ close to his face. Like, noses nearly touching close. “Draco, if you want to make out with me, just say so,” Harry teased. Draco turned a very satisfying shade of red. 

“Potter, you can tear this tower apart brick by brick. You will not find your satchel. You either take me to see the lanterns, or you leave without your satchel,” Draco said, his hot, minty breath on Harry’s face. 

Harry’s lips broke into a smirk again, “Alright, Draco. We have a deal. Tonight, I’ll take you to the town. Tomorrow, we’ll go see the lanterns. Then I’ll bring you home, safe and sound, we’ll bang, then I’ll leave.” Draco spluttered. 

“You are so fucking disgusting!” He huffed, standing up straight. “Let’s just go.” Harry chuckled as Draco undid the ropes around his arms and legs. 

Harry then stood up, immediately grinning at the height difference. Draco was probably a good 5’10”. Harry was about 6’1”. Draco noticed this, too, and walked away. 

“If you can just open the door, why don’t you leave?” Harry asked. Draco blushed.

“That’s why I need your help…” Draco whispered, “There’s a spell on it. I can’t step on the tile or my mother will know I tried to leave.” 

“Your mother? Wait, are you--” 

“We had a deal,” Draco immediately changed the subject. Harry rubbed his temples. “How do I get down?” 

“Get on my back,” Harry said. “I’ll give you a piggy-back ride down the steps.” Draco became flustered all over again. “You won’t be heavy,” Harry insisted, “I’m pretty strong.” 

“You’re pretty arrogant,” Draco mumbled. He then got onto Harry’s back, which Harry was right, Draco was extremely light. They walked down the steps easily, Draco holding onto Harry’s shoulders. 

“So, Draco, tell me about yourself,” Harry said as they neared the bottom of the stairs. 

Draco sort of shrugged, “I paint a lot. I do a lot of sewing for myself and mother, and I’m also pretty good at baking.” 

“What’s your last name?” Harry asked. 

Draco actually hesitated. “Dursley,” He said, recovering quickly. 

“You sure?” Harry laughed. Draco laughed, too, although it was a little nervous. Harry shrugged it off, reaching the outside. He opened the door and the sunlight hit their faces. 

Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco. Draco was looking at the green grass in a sort of awe. Draco then tentatively put his feet in the grass, a smile growing on his face. “It feels… odd,” Draco whispered. 

“You’ve really never been outside before?” Harry asked, dumbfounded. Draco shook his head, jumping around and running over to a nearby pond. He stared at it. 

“You’ve had your feet in baths before, right?” Harry laughed. Draco shot him a look.

“Of course I have,” Draco huffed, dipping one foot in, “It’s just, this water is much colder, and it’s from  _ outside.”  _ Harry smiled at Draco’s child-like awe. 

He could deal with this. 

Draco spent the whole day at conflict. They had been travelling through the forest, Draco jumping around and exploring what there is to see. But he was also guilty. What would his mother say if she found out? She would hate him for the rest of his life. He wouldn’t be allowed to do  _ anything.  _

Draco sat on the grass, fiddling with a flower between his fingers. “Hey,” Harry sat down next to him. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “So, by putting the puzzle pieces together, I think I’ve figured you out a little bit,” He said. Draco looked up, pursing his lips. “Your mother is super overprotective, you’re on a forbidden road trip… this scary stuff for beginners like you!” 

“Beginners?” Draco whispered. 

“Forget it,” Harry said, “What I’m saying is that you’ve gotta do it. You’ve gotta live a little.” Draco looked up through the trees, taking a deep breath. 

“You’re right,” Draco said. Harry just grinned. He was rather attractive, as much as Draco hated to admit it. He had skin that sort of looked like a caramel candy, and green eyes the colour of grass. He was also taller than Draco, which Draco was confused about why he… really didn’t mind. 

Draco and Harry began their journey, silently. “So…” Draco said, once he couldn’t deal with the silence anymore. “Where are you from?” 

Harry hesitated, “I don’t really do backstories.” Harry and Draco then reached the side of an old mill, a waterfall draping over the cliff that poured water into the dam. Draco gazed at it for a while. “Draco, if you’ve always wanted to see the lanterns, why haven’t you’ve gone before?” 

Draco bit his bottom lip, “Well, I--” 

_ “Potter!”  _

The two men froze, looking at the other side of the round ravine. “Shit,” Harry said. Draco’s eyes widened. They were closing in on them. They had no escape. 

“Harry, you have to trust me,” Draco whispered. Harry was looking around wildly. “Do you trust me?” Draco asked. 

The two made eye-contact. “I trust you,” Harry said. 

“Then jump,” Draco said, grabbing Harry’s hand. 

“Wait,  _ what--”  _

Draco lunged into the water, time freezing. Draco grabbed Harry so the two were embracing. Draco didn’t know why, but he was just scared, and he wanted to hold onto him. Despite Harry’s explicit humour and snarky attitude, Draco trusted him. 

The two hit the water, diving underneath. They opened their eyes, although a little blurry, they were able to see each other. Barely, though. It was dark. They looked around for anywhere to go, but they couldn’t see anything underneath them. 

Draco closed his eyes. 

When he opened them again, the ring on his finger was glowing, letting him look at the ground. Draco reached for Harry’s hand, pulling the two of them toward the stones at the bottom. Together, the two began digging desperately at the rocks, trying to pry them open. 

Suddenly the rocks burst them out, Harry letting out a strangled noise. The two were spat out into a small pond, the water filling quickly. They reached the grassy surface, the two taking a deep breath. “What the hell…” Harry grumbled, “Your ring glows?” 

Draco nodded, “It does more than glow,” Draco sat down in the grass, running his fingers through his hair. “Give me your hand,” Draco asked. 

Harry was hesitant, but held it out. There was a gash on his palm that he had gotten from one of the rocks. Draco held his hand, the ring brushing the cut mildly. He closed his eyes again and focused. When he brought his hand away he smiled at the pink scar that now took the cuts place. “How did you do that?” Harry whispered. 

“I’ve had it since I was a baby, the ring,” Draco explained. “Mother said that if someone were to break the stone, it would lose its power. And she told me that selfish people had tried to take the ring from me. Except I’m the only one who can wear it.”

“What do you mean you’re the only one?” Harry asked. Draco held his hand out. Harry reached forward and tried to take it off. “Man, this thing won’t budge.” 

“It can’t,” Draco said, “As I get older, the ring grows with me, so I will never have to replace it or take it off. Weird, right?” Draco laughed softly. 

Harry just nodded. “And… that’s why your mother wouldn’t let you leave?” Draco nodded numbly. “And you’ll still go back?” 

Draco pursed his lips, “Yes. As much as I don’t want to.” 

“Well, what do you _ want _ to do?” Harry asked. Draco swallowed thickly. He wanted to stay with Harry. Go on adventures. See the world. Learn new things. Build a friendship with Harry. Maybe get a pet. 

“If I don’t have to… I… It’s complicated,” Draco whispered, fiddling with the grass. Harry pursed his lips. 

“Hey, let’s start a fire overnight. Tomorrow will be the festival, might as well camp out here,” Harry said. Draco just nodded. 

Draco sat in front of the fire, staring at it crackle. Harry was next to him on his back, snoring lightly as he drifted off to sleep. Draco traveled his gaze to Harry. He had a sharp jawline and lips that looked as soft as cotton. He also had this odd scar that looked a little like lightning, right about his right eye. 

“Well,” A woman’s voice said behind Draco. Draco whipped his head around. 

“Mother?” He asked weakly. His mother was smiling. Which Draco didn’t like. He would have preferred she be angry. She was scary like this, for some reason… smiling. “How did you find me?” Draco whispered, standing up. 

His mother walked toward him, pulling him into a hug. “I just looked for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed it,” His mother whispered, squeezing tighter. “We’re going home, Draco.” 

Draco pulled away, glancing down at the sleeping body next to the two. “Mother, I don’t want to,” Draco said, trying to stand his ground. “Harry… he’s taught me so much, we went to so many places. I like being with him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” His mother yelled, “He’s a wanted thief! There’s no way he enjoys being with you. This is why you should have never left. You’ve invented this… romance! And he’s going to leave you heartbroken.” His mother grabbed his wrist, “We’re leaving.” 

“No,” Draco said, then immediately shut his mouth. Did he really just disobey her? He did. And the feeling was thrilling. Scary, but thrilling. 

“Oh,” His mother said, her smile growing. Draco shuddered. “I see how this is. Draco knows best, now, huh?” Draco swallowed thickly. His mother reached behind her and grabbed the satchel. “Give this to him.” 

“How did you find this?” Draco whispered, barely catching the bag as it was thrown at him. The crown was inside, so was everything else.

“Well, if you’re so in love with him, go with him!” His mother said angrily, “Go! Put him to the test! And if he’s lying to you, do  _ not  _ come crying to me.” 

“Mother…” 

His mother just shushed him, just scowling at Draco. “You disappoint me, Draco.” Draco felt as if he were stabbed. His mother then walked away, disappearing into the dark woods. 

Draco stared at the bag, watching as splotches of tears made the leather darker. He pulled the tiara out of the bag and looked at it. When Harry rustled next to him, he hid the satchel behind a tree trunk. He would deal with it later. 

For now, he needed to sleep. Slowly sitting down next to Harry, but not too close, he closed his eyes and began drifting off to a dreamless sleep. 

Harry woke up to the smell of sweet mahogany and a little bit of green apple. It was a really wonderful scent, and he snuggled closer to it. The small boy on top of him also snuggled closer. Harry’s eyes shot open, noticing the situation. Draco was on Harry’s chest, head buried in Harry’s neck, and Harry’s arms were draped over Draco’s waist, head resting on Draco’s. 

Harry rather liked this position. He could get used to it.

And not in a sexual way, really. In a truly romantic way. Harry knew he was falling for Draco, but this was the first time he somewhat admitted it. To himself, at least. 

Harry sat up gently, Draco grunting and waking up slowly. “Sorry,” Draco murmured, looking behind Harry. Draco jumped and yelped, getting off Harry’s lap. 

Harry’s head whipped around to see a white steed. Maximus. “Oh, you’ve got to be  _ kidding  _ right now!” Harry said, standing up. 

Draco did, too. The horse, a bit hostile, went at Harry. Harry nearly tripped over himself trying to get away from the large silver horse. “Stop it,” Draco said, getting in between the two. The horse actually obeyed, a little confused it was being challenged. “Sit.” 

“Draco, it’s a horse. It can’t--” The horse sat reluctantly. “--sit.” 

Draco smiled and began showering the horse in compliments. Harry should have been more shocked, but after the ring thing he really couldn’t find it in himself to be. 

Harry got closer to Draco, who was petting the horse. “Happy Birthday,” Harry said, a bit quietly, “By the way.” Draco smiled at him. Harry felt his face get hot and quickly looked away. He wasn’t going to get flustered and vulnerable for a  _ crush.  _

“Let’s head to the kingdom,” Harry said, examining the horse’s saddle. The two hopped on, Draco in the front and Harry in the back. Harry was driving it, of course, because Draco had no idea how to. 

The horse, who adored Draco, smoothly took them to the kingdom. When they reached the gates Draco hopped off and the three walked into the town. 

Draco was like a child, adoring everything and smiling bright. There were green flags with a sun symbol on them hanging everywhere, the thing they did for the long-gone Prince. 

Draco wanted to try everything. Looking at different exotic plants, fruits, candies, going to the library, ducking from guards, and then they finally got to the memorial of the lost prince. Harry looked back and forth between the tile art and Draco.

He didn’t know why, but there was something familiar about the two. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“So, what happened to him?” Draco asked, looking to see Harry already gazing at him. Harry quickly cleared his throat and looked at the artwork again.

“He was stolen,” Harry said, “When he was just an infant.” Draco looked saddened. Harry put a hand on his shoulder briefly as music started to play. 

A little girl tugged at Draco’s trousers. “You’re really pretty,” The girl said. Draco’s porcelain face turned a cherry red. “Can you dance with me?” 

Draco smiled and nodded. The girl brought him into the large square, and the two began swinging around, jumping to the music as others clapped. The golden sun hit Draco’s platonic blond hair, making it shine. His smile was the brightest, though.

Harry wasn’t lying when he joked about being dead. Draco looked like an angel. 

People began joining in, a few men and women hopping partners to dance with other people, more importantly Draco. Maximus, the horse, snuffed in Harry’s ear. “No,” Harry said, shaking his head. Maximus then shoved him with his body, making Harry stumble into the crowd. Harry’s hand was grabbed by one of the townspeople, making him join the dance. Draco was laughing and cheering with the other folk. 

Everybody seemed to be admiring him, and Harry felt a small pang of jealousy. 

Harry then finally landed on his last partner, who was Draco. The sun was now setting, and the violist was nearing its end. Harry and Draco got close, their noses barely brushing again. All Harry had to do was lean in, but he didn’t. The song ended. There were cheers all around. “Hey, let’s go over there. I have a good idea on how to see the lanterns.” 

Draco nodded, letting Harry lead him away from the crowd, Maximus not too far behind. 

Harry rented a small boat and paddle, getting on first and helping Draco in. “Where are you taking me?” Draco asked with a light laugh.

“It’s the best night of your life, blondie,” Harry smirked, “Might as well give you the best seat in the house.” Draco and him sat down in the boat and Harry began rowing. 

The sun got lower and lower as they reached far away from the land, the stars started to appear and the town lights turned on. 

“You alright?” Harry asked quietly as he watched Draco look out onto the kingdom. 

“I’m terrified,” Draco whispered. “I’ve been watching these lights from my window for eighteen years… what if it's not what I expected?”

“It will be,” Harry said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Draco’s ear. 

“And what if it is?” Draco said, grinning softly. “What happens then?” 

Harry smiled at the blond. “That’s the best part about it,” Harry said, looking back at the kingdom, “You get to find yourself a new dream.” 

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Harry watched as the first lantern, the King and Queens, went up. He leaned into Draco, “Open your eyes. It’s starting.”

Draco’s eyes opened slowly. Harry watched with admiration at Draco’s child-like awe again. Harry grabbed the deflated lantern he had bought and lit it. Draco turned to see what he was doing, and his eyes widened. Harry offered it to him. 

“Let’s do it together, okay?” Draco whispered, holding onto one side. The two then lifted it up in the air, watching it float amongst the others that were drifting around them. It looked like something straight out of a fairy-tale. 

Harry then looked back at Draco. He watched as a silver tear went down his face as Draco looked at his dream. Draco then looked back at Harry, “I have something for you, too.” Harry raised an eyebrow. 

Draco reached behind him, pulling out the leather satchel. “I… I should have given it to you earlier. I guess I was scared,” Draco admitted, “But I’m not really scared anymore. You know? I feel safer with you.” 

Harry couldn’t help but smile. As much as he tried to hold it in. He took the satchel and placed it back down. “Yeah,” Harry whispered, “I do know.” It feels like the world shifted. Everything was real, everything was wonderful. 

Harry and Draco intertwined their fingers, holding their hands. Draco laid his head down on Harry’s shoulder as they silently watched the lanterns glow. 

Harry had really never felt happier. Draco then sat up and looked at Harry. Once again, their faces were close. Harry felt his hand move on its own, tucking away that same strand of hair off Draco’s face. Draco’s eyes began to drift closed, Harry leaning in. 

Their lips brushed for a second, when Harry saw a green glow in the corner of his eye. He made the mistake of looking at it. 

Crabbe and Goyle were on the island, watching them. Then, they disappeared in the fog. 

“Are you alright?” Draco asked, his voice breaking a bit. Harry had ruined it. He had the perfect goddamn moment. 

“I’m fine,” Harry lied. Harry began rowing the boat toward the island, parking it. “Stay here, Draco. Promise me you’ll stay here.” Draco began to look worried, but nodded. “I’ll be right back,” Harry promised, “Stay right here.” 

Draco had never felt more heartbroken. Harry grabbed the bag and disappeared into the fog, leaving Draco to sit on the boat and wait for him. 

Draco began to wonder what Harry’s lips would have felt like if he would have taken initiative. He had considered it, but truly wanted his first kiss to be initiated by the other person. So what if he liked being the more fragile one? 

As every minute passed by, Draco grew worried. “Fine. Fine!” Draco said, giving in and getting out of the boat. He began walking the way that Harry had when he saw a silhouette in the fog. “Oh thank god,” Draco whispered, laughing softly. “I was starting to think you left…” Draco didn’t finish his sentence as the silhouette turned into two men, much bulkier than Harry. 

“He did leave you,” One of them said. He had an eyepatch, and looked entirely too scary for his own good. They could snap Draco in half. 

“You’re lying,” Draco whispered, “He wouldn’t do that.” 

“See for yourself,” The other one said, pointing toward a boat. The boat was headed toward the kingdom, a man sailing it. Harry sailing it. 

Draco resisted breaking into sobs and calling out Harry’s name. Why would he do this? After everything? Draco looked back at the stupidly tall men. 

“It was a fair trade,” The eyepatched one said, “A crown, for a boy with a magic ring.” Draco snatched his hand away when he tried to grab Draco’s hand. 

Draco made a run for it. He knew he couldn’t out-run them but he could damn well try. He ran over stones and jumped over a log. His foot got caught, however, making him trip and land on his knee. “Fuck!” Draco sobbed, full-out crying now. 

“Draco!” 

Draco looked up. “Mother?” Draco whimpered. His mother came into view. “Mother!” Draco sobbed. Draco got up and ran toward his mother, embracing her. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, you were right. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright, my sunshine,” His mother whispered, raking her fingers through his hair. “I saw them attack you and I knew what to do. Let’s go. Before they wake up!”

Draco was then tugged away, but he couldn’t help but steal a glance at the ship that was sailing toward the castle, its sailor breaking Draco’s heart like glass. 

Harry woke up with a jolt. His hands were tied to a steering wheel of an old ship, along with the crown. “Draco?” He grumbled, looking around. “Draco!” 

There were guards now surrounding him, escorting him roughly off the ship. “No,  _ Draco!” _ Harry begged. 

Sunlight gleaned through the cell bars. Harry was on death row. He was condemned to death and about to be executed. His heart was hammering about something else, though. 

Draco.

He needed to know if Draco was okay. What had Crabbe and Goyle done to him? Was he alright? Did he think Harry was a traitor?

“Let’s get this over with, Potter,” The lead guard said and opened his cell door. Harry was put in handcuffs and led down a long hallway with other cells. 

He then spotted Crabbe and Goyle. In a fit of rage he knocked out the guards and broke the cuffs. (Don’t ask how, crazy things happen when you’re in love.)

“How did you know about her?” Harry demanded, grabbing Goyle by the shirt and slamming him against the cell. 

“It wasn’t us!” Goyle insisted, “It was the old lady!” 

Old lady? What old lady?  _ His mother. _

He was grabbed by the shoulder by the guards. “No, no! He’s in trouble!” He begged. It’s too late. He was about to be hanged. Harry struggled, edging tears. 

They reached the execution room. The doors slammed shut. “What the hell?” One of the guards mumbled. “Open up!” He banged on the door. The window opened. 

“What’s the password?” 

Harry went pale.  _ Ron?  _

Ron was one of his old pals. He was a bartender at a quaint shop called the Snuggly Duckling. “This isn’t funny, I’ll have you arrested!” The guard insisted. 

Ron opened it again, his red hair undeniable. “That’s… not the password. Are you even trying?” Ron asked. Harry cackled a relieved laugh. Ron never failed to make him smile in the darkest times. He had missed him way too much. 

Suddenly, the guard next to him was punched in the back and sacked. He wanted to scream.  _ Fred?  _

The guard next to him was also punched in the back and sacked by… you guessed it… George. It seemed the entire Weasley family was on a rescue mission. 

The lead guard, still unaware of what was happening, was arguing with Ron. “Open the goddamn door!” He barked. 

Ron huffed, “That’s not even  _ close.” _ The lead guard then turned around to see Harry standing, guardless, with Fred and George by his side. 

Then, Ron opened the door and whacked him over the head with a bat. The lead guard went limp in front of Harry’s feet. “Oh my god, could not have been better timing,” Harry said, breaking off the cuffs. 

Then the door barged down behind the four. “You’ve got to be  _ shitting me--” _

A dozen guards began to chase them down the corridor, the four of them laughing like old times. They ran past what looked like a Percy Weasley. 

“You shouldn’t be running in here!” Percy said. Harry nearly snorted. As the guards protested, Percy continued to hold them back with the insistence that they use their inside voices and jog at a slow pace. 

Then, the guards were pummeled by Percy’s boyfriend, Oliver Wood, while they were distracted. “You guys are bloody brilliant!” Harry said. 

“We know,” The twins said in sync. 

They reached the outside, where Maximus was waiting. “Go!” Ron said. Harry hugged his best friend. 

“Tell Molly I’ll pay a visit when I’m not running from the Royal Guard,” Harry said, hopping onto Max’s back. Ron huffed a laugh. 

“She’s got sweaters for you!” Ron said. 

Max ran out of the prison and into the town where he nearly ran over a ton of pedestrians. “Go!” Harry urged. He needed to get to Draco. It could be too late already. 

He couldn’t be too late, he just couldn’t. 

As Harry neared the tower, he recklessly leaped off Max and ran to the door. He threw it open, immediately noticing the eerie feeling. He ran up the stairs, opening the door. He stopped immediately. Draco was on his knees on the cold tile, bandages wrapped around his mouth so he couldn’t speak and around his wrists so he couldn’t move. 

He couldn’t warn Harry, either, before Harry was stabbed in the side with a blade. A dark-haired woman had stabbed him. She looked nothing like Draco. Harry slumped to the ground, feeling himself bleed out. 

“Now look what you’ve done, Draco,” His mother whispered coldly, “He will now leave here to  _ rot.  _ And I am taking you somewhere nobody will ever find you again.” 

Harry kept his eyes open. No matter what, don’t fall asleep. He held his side in agony, trying to get closer to Draco as his mother stepped over Harry’s body. 

“If you let me save him, I will go with you,” Draco said as he pushed the bandage down. Harry wanted to beg Draco not to. He could still escape. It was only rope around his wrists. “I won’t run. I’ll never lie. I’ll never talk about leaving again. Just let me save him.” 

His mother wrapped Harry’s left hand in a chain, chaining him to a wooden post. “In case you think about following us,” She grunted, standing up and walking away. 

“Harry!” Draco rushed over, trying not to burst into tears. Harry held Draco’s cheek with his right hand gently. 

“I can’t let you do this,” Harry choked out. Draco’s eyes grew sad. 

“I can’t let you die,” Draco said, his voice breaking. Draco brought his hand with the ring to the place Harry had been stabbed. He closed his eyes, and Harry did, too. Then, he grabbed Draco’s ring and took it off. 

He aimed the stone at the tiled floor, and smashed it to pieces. 

“No! What have you done?” His mother roared with anger, her skin turning wrinkly at a rapid pace, her hair turning white. She looked hideous, but Harry couldn’t even think right now. He was sleepy. A nap sounded amazing right now. 

He closed his eyes, glad that the last thing he saw was Draco. 

Draco sobbed. He tears fell all over Harry’s limp body. He held Harry because he knew that if he let go he would be truly gone. Draco felt so entirely guilty. 

“I’m sorry,” Draco cried, burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry smelled like cinnamon and pastries. He needed to remember it. He needed to. 

Draco closed his eyes, crying softly. He felt hands wrap around his torso, and he melted into them for a second. He then jolted away, looking at a smiling Harry. 

Harry then opened his eyes. “I fucking hate you,” Draco said, kissing him. Harry groaned appreciatively and kissed back. Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. He had never been more thankful in his life. Draco pulled back slightly, taking a deep breath. 

He was right. Harry’s lips were soft. 

“That didn’t seem like you hated me,” Harry joked. “Now can you help get this chain off my hand?” 

“We found him,” A guard barged into the parlor room of the palace. Narcissa looked up from the book she had been reading, Lucius was staring blankly out of the window. 

The two looked silently at each other. Lucius didn’t believe it. Narcissa did.

“He’s in the throne room,” The guard said, stepping aside. Both of them ran. They ran down the hall, stopping in front of the throne room doors. 

Narcissa was crying now, Lucius struggling to hold back tears that were escaping. “Are you ready?” Narcissa whispered, holding Lucius’ hand. Lucius nodded. 

They opened the doors, met with the most handsome boy on the planet. He had stunning grey eyes, just like his mother, and platinum blond hair like both his parents. They stared at each other for a minute, just taking it in.

“Draco?” Lucius said eventually.   
Draco broke down into tears, running into their arms. The three of them hugged, wanting to never let go. 

The kingdom rejoiced, for their lost prince had returned. At last, Prince Draco was home. Or, King Draco, for that matter. Harry and Draco had gotten married and had taken the throne. The two had never been happier, and the kingdom loved the couple. 

Draco led with grace and wisdom, just like his parents, and Harry ran with love and profession. They were the perfect team, some may say. And they agreed. 

They truly lived happily, ever after. 

**End.**


End file.
